This invention relates to surgical prostheses for repairing abdominal hernias and is particularly useful for repairing ventral, large umbilical and recurrent hernias.
A hernia is a rupture of the abdominal wall which provides support for internal body organs. A rupture or undesired weakening in the abdominal wall is not normally, of itself, a problem. The problem is the ensuing bulge of intestine and/or omentum which pushes its way through the opening. A conventional procedure for repairing a hernia involves making an incision over the site of the hernia, pushing the internal viscera back into the abdominal cavity and closing the opening by stitching or suturing one side firmly to the other. Unfortunately, this suturing distorts sensitive tissue, causes tension and subsequent pain, and renders the repair site susceptible to a recurrent hernia.
An alternative procedure which appears to be gaining popularity involves making the incision, placing a piece of knitted mesh material over the hernial opening, holding or suturing the mesh material firmly in place and closing the incision. If properly done, there is less tissue distortion and less tension on the tissue adjacent the opening. Thus, the results are better and the patient is frequently able to resume his normal activities sooner. While this mesh approach appears to be a step in the right direction, there is, nevertheless, room for further improvement, particularly in regards to providing a tension-free repair of greater strength.
The present invention provides an improved surgical prosthesis for repairing a ventral hernia. This improved prosthesis is a two piece mesh device designed to include a dual or combined layer of adhesion resistant material fused inferiorly to a superior piece of tissue ingrowth receptive mesh material, this dual layer being fastened centrally to a single and separate layer of tissue ingrowth receptive mesh material. The centrally fastening midsectional seam provides stability to the prosthesis and allows the mesh material to envelope the muscular abdominal wall, both externally and internally, with minimal tension.
When the prosthesis is implanted into the patient, the superior surface of the fused dual layer is positioned against the peritoneal surface of the abdominal cavity. This allows the tissue ingrowth receptive mesh to become firmly incorporated with the body tissue. The adhesion resistant surface of the dual layer faces the internal organs and infinitely decreases the incidence of adhesions and/or bowel obstruction. The single layer of this two piece device is positioned between the anterior fascia of the abdominal wall musculature and the subcutaneous tissue. The ingrowth receptive nature of this single layer enables incorporation of this layer with both adjoining abdominal structures.
For a better understanding of the present invention, together with other and further advantages and features thereof, reference is made to the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, the scope of the invention being pointed out in the appended claims.